El Sabor Del Amor
by aio tenshi
Summary: Bulma está casada con Yamcha, pero un día conoce a un hombre llamado Vegeta del cual se empieza a enamorar y hará que ella no sepa si lo que siente por su esposo en realidad es amor, y Vegeta hará lo posible para que ella se dé cuenta de que en realidad a quien ama es a el… Historia basada de una película titulada EL SABOR DEL AMOR.
1. Capitulo 1: Mi Vida

**NOTA:** Esta es mi primer fanfiction que hago, así que si encuentran algún error o si quieren darme algún consejo o algo parecido, serán bien recibidos. Gracias por leer.

**Esta historia está basada de una película que vi un día, no vi el inicio y tampoco el final pero no importa. La película se llama EL SABOR DEL AMOR.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA **

**El Sabor Del Amor**

**Capítulo 1: Mi Vida**

**POV Bulma**

Fue un día de verano cuando me case con el hombre que siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que era una niña de 7 años, desde que quede huérfana…

Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, junto con mi hermanito que jamás pude conocer. Mi padre ese día me pidió quedarme en casa, mientras llevaba a mi madre al hospital pues estaba a punto de dar a luz, pensé que sería el día más feliz de nuestras vidas, pero no fue así. El accidente fue por culpa de un señor que iba ebrio mientras conducía, mis padres murieron al instante, mi único consuelo es saber que no sufrieron.

La madre de Yamcha me adopto, ya que no tenia a ningún familiar con el cual quedarme, me trato como si fuera su hija y Yamcha era como mi hermano mayor, el nunca, durante todo el tiempo de tristeza y sufrimiento por la pérdida de mis padre, él no me dejaba sola, poco a poco logre superar la perdida de mis padres y mi hermanito, pero eso no significa que no los extrañe, yo siempre imaginaba como hubiera sido mi vida si no hubieran fallecido, me he imaginado a mi hermano, un niño muy alegre, a los cuatro saliendo a pasear por el parque, como una familia feliz y unida, pero eso jamás pasara…

El día que más extrañe a mis padres fue 13 años después del accidente, un día de verano, en mi boda, no pude evitarlo, pues mientras mi amigo Goku me entregaba, quise que fuera mi padre el que caminara a mi lado para después ser el quien diera mi mano, quiera que mi madre estuviera alegre por mi ye derramara lágrimas de felicidad, que mi hermano estuviera a un lado suyo, sonriéndome, portando un elegante traje, pero aunque ellos ya no estén más aquí, sé que de alguna manera estuvieron presentes en mi boda y sé que estarían muy orgullosos de mí.

Ha pasado un año desde que me case con Yamcha, vivimos en una hermosa casa, bastante grande, con un hermoso jardín al cual le dedicaba horas de trabajo para que estuviera lo más hermoso posible. Mientras que Yamcha salía a trabajar, yo me dedicaba a pintar o dibujar por horas para después venderlas, toda mi vida era normal, siempre la misma rutina hasta aquel día…

**POV Vegeta**

Yo jamás conocí a mi padre y ni me importa, mi madre me conto que el la abandono cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, aunque no lo conozco, siempre tuve un odio profundo asía el por haber sido un cobarde y abandonados.

Cuando yo tenía 10 años, mi madre se casó con un hombre llamado Frezzer, yo jamás acepte esa unión, pero como veía a mi madre feliz preferí callar. Después de 5 años de haberse casado Frezzer cambio su actitud asía mi madre, has que un día regrese de la escuela y encontré a mi madre muerta, algunos decían que se había suicidado, pero yo sé que eso es imposible, ella jamás se hubiera quitado la vida, ella fue una mujer alegre, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido, ella era feliz, y yo creo saber quién es el culpable de su muerte. Después de su muerte yo ya no era el mismo, empecé a faltar a la escuela y cuando iba solo me meta en problemas, después me expulsaron de la preparatoria por haber golpeado a un profesor, lo golpee por haberme comparado con mi padre al haberme dicho que era un vago y un bueno para nada de seguro como mi padre, no pude soportar que me comparara con aquel infeliz que se atrevió a abandonar a mi madre.

Pero esto no era lo peor, lo peor era que ahora el maldito de Frezzer era mi tutor legal.

No soportaba que el desgraciado me diera órdenes, y si no las cumplía el muy bastardo me daba una paliza, me trataba como si fuera su esclavo, lo único que deseaba era cumplir 18 para poder irme lo más lejos posible de este infierno.

Comencé a trabajar y ganarme mi propio dinero, pues el infeliz no le importaba si llevaba días sin comer. Cuando él se enteró de que envés de estar en la escuela me iba a trabajar, el bastardo me dio una golpiza por no haberle contado nada, después de golpearme me quito gran parte de todo el dinero que he ganado desde que comencé a trabajar, seguí trabajando y cuando llegaba a la casa siempre me golpeaba para después quitarme el dinero, pero él no se enteró que ya tenía 2 empleos y ganaba mucho más de lo que me quitaba cada día.

Después de 3 años de soportar todo el maltrato que él me infringía, por fin podría largarme, alejarme de todo esto. Cuando estaba a punto de irme el abogado de Frezzer llego a la casa anunciándome que Frezzer fue asesinado la noche anterior, no quise que me diera más explicaciones de cómo murió, solo me dijo que como él estaba muerto todo el dinero de ese infeliz ahora era mío, decidí quedarme con todo el dinero, vender la casa y los 2 autos, para después poder irme de esta país.

Han pasado 6 años desde que me fui de mi antiguo hogar o más bien de aquel infierno, me he mudado a Inglaterra, durante eso 6 años he estado viviendo en aquel país, pero ahora me estaba preparando para irme de aquí. Conocí a una persona por internet que estaba dispuesta a rentarme un cuarto ahora que me mudaría, ya le avise que mi avión llegaría por la mañana pero que fuera a buscarme por la noche llaqué quería recorrer aquella ciudad, pero jamás pensé que conocería a alguien importante ese día…

**Gracias por leer, tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana.**

**Hasta la próxima semana, adiós.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Galeria De Arte

**Capítulo 2: Galería de artes**

**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION**

**POV Bulma**

-Amor, amor- sentí que alguien me movía levemente el hombro, mientras me susurraba al oído –Linda ya despiértate-

-No quiero- le dije y me tape hasta la cabeza con la manta.

-Linda ya me voy a trabajar, quiero saber si vas a ir a la inauguración de la galería- dijo mientras sentía como se levantaba de nuestra cama, y poco después comencé a escuchar como caía agua, supuse que Yamcha se estaba bañando. De una manera algo floja me levante de la cama y comencé a desvestirme para después entrar al baño en donde se encontraba Yamcha. Pude distinguir su figura masculina atravez de las cortinas del baño, con mucha discreción me acerque hasta la regadera y con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, me metí a la regadera sin que Yamcha se diera cuenta y lo abrase por la espalda, quedando nuestros cuerpos desnudos totalmente juntos.

-Bulma- Yamcha menciono mi nombre en un gemido de placer.

-Yamcha, no hay tiempo para eso, tienes que llegar a tiempo a tu trabajo- le regañe algo divertida, pues sabía perfectamente que es lo que quería que hiciéramos en la ducha.

Después de bañarnos juntos, nos vestimos para comenzar el día. Yamcha se fue a trabajar, mientras que yo salí a caminar un rato para después ir al centro comercial para comprar ropa nueva para esta tarde.

…

Termine mis compras un poco antes de lo planeado, me compre un lindo vestido y unos cuantos accesorios.

Regrese a casa para dejar las compras y alistarme para esta tarde que iría a la inauguración de la galería de arte. Me apresure a alisarme, ya que antes de ir a la inauguración quede en verme con Milk para comer y ya después iríamos juntas a la galería.

…

Llegue al restaurante al que me había citado Milk para comer. Camine un poco y con la vista comencé a buscarla, hasta que alguien grito mi nombre.

-¡BULMA!- rápidamente voltee para ver quién era la persona que gritaba, en la entrada del restaurante se encontraba mi amiga corriendo hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-Milk no estoy sorda te escucho perfectamente, no es necesario que grites- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Jajá lo sé, lo siento, pero es que estoy tan emocionada, Bulma a que no crees lo que me paso ayer- ambas nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos algo ligero para comer, mientras esperábamos nuestra comida seguimos con nuestra conversación.

-Pues no se Milk que es lo que te paso ayer que es tan importante como para dejarme sorda- ambas nos reímos levemente por lo que había dicho.

-Ay Bulma que tonterías dices, no grite tan fuerte-

-No para nada, tu jamás- le dije algo sarcástica.

-Bueno ya supéralo- yo solo asentí en forma afirmación y ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo- lo que te quería decir es que Goku me propuso matrimonio y acepte, Bulma me voy a casar- dijo mi amiga emocionada, tanto que comenzó a llorar de la emoción.

-Milk, felicidades, estoy tan feliz por ti- yo sé que desde que fue mi boda, Milk ha estado dándole indirectas a Goku para que se casaran, pero como era de suponerse Goku no entendía lo que mi amiga le ha estado tratando de expresar por medio de tantas indirectas.

-Bulma tú vas a ayudarme a todo y vas a ser mi dama de honor ¿verdad?-

-Si Milk, por supuesto, seria todo un placer- después muestra comida llego y seguimos platicando un poco más, después de terminar ambas salimos para irnos.

-¿Cómo que no puedes acompañarme?- le pregunte a Milk

-Lo siento Bulma, es que mí Goku y yo vamos a salir para celebrar- esta algo triste, yo quería ir con mi amiga, pero no sería egoísta como para decirle que viniera con migo y no con Goku.

-Ok Milk, no hay problema, yo puedo ir sola-

-Muchas gracias por comprender, eres una gran amiga- Milk tomo un taxi y yo me fui caminando. Después de unos minutos caminando al fin llegue, no había mucha gente, era mejor así podría caminar sin tener cuidado de estar chocando con alguien seguido.

Después de estar recorriendo por todas partes, llegue a un cuarto con un letrero que decía "SOLO PERSONAL AUTORISADO" la curiosidad me gano y me asome levemente para ver que había dentro de la habitación, logre ver unas hermosas pinturas y algunas fotografías de paisajes maravillosos, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta entre silenciosamente.

Las pinturas eran hermosas y las fotos eran increíbles, eran de lugares que no sabía que existían y eran espectaculares, de repente comenzó a escuchar pasos que se aproximaban a donde yo estaba, quede congelada no sabía qué haces, solo miraba la puerta en la que se escuchaban los pasos, hasta que la puerta se comenzó abrir es cuando yo reaccione y apresuradamente salí corriendo de la habitación por otra puerta que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba al cerrarla intente correr nuevamente pero al intentarlo choque con algo, provocando que callera, alce la mirada para ver con que había chocado y mi sorpresa fue encontrar enfrente de mi a un chico que también se encontraba en el suelo y viéndome fijamente a los ojos, no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, eran tan negros y profundos como una noche sin luna ni estrellas, pero con un brillo de misterio, sin duda era un hombre muy atractivo. Todo lo que alguna vez conocí desapareció al instante que vi sus ojos, era como si hubiera caído en una especia de hechizo, para mí solo existíamos los dos en ese instante.

**POV Vegeta**

Algún estúpido no se fijó por donde iba y choco con migo, haciendo que ambos cayéramos.

"Pero que estúpido es" pensé antes de alzar la mirada para ver al inepto, pero cuando la alce la vista quede maravillado al ver a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba enfrente de mí. Cuando ella alzo la mirada quede hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos azules, un azul tan profundo como el océano, ocultando un sinfín de misterios y con una belleza sin igual, eran los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez haya visto.

Un leve sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas al darme cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo viéndola fijamente. Cuando al fin me proponía decirle algo escuche que alguien se aproximaba a donde estábamos, así que rápidamente me levante y la ayude a levantarse para después tomarla del brazo y jalarla así a una pequeña bodega que se encontraba cerca.

Rápidamente nos escondimos entre unos cuadros grandes, permanecimos parados sin decir nada, yo solo trataba de estar atento de oír lo que pasaba afuera, pero mis intentos eran inútiles pues él lo único que estaba era en la mujer que se encontraba pagada a mí por el espacio reducido en el que nos encontrábamos escondidos.

Esperamos a que las personas se fueran, pero parecía que se tardarían, pues empecé a escuchar como empezaban a acomodar en la habitación en donde estuvimos anteriormente. Después de unos minutos más parecía como si jamás fuéramos a salir de aquí, lo peor era que no podría resistir más, el aroma de aquella joven empezaba a páreseme excitante y provocador, solo me dedique a verla fijamente, su tranquila respiración parecía provocaba que sus pechos rosaran con mi pecho, después de verla ella alzo la mirada para verme, nuevamente sus ojos me atraparon, la miraba fijamente, de un instante a otro mis ojos pasaron de su ojos a sus labios, esos labios rosados se veían exquisitos, quería probarlos, saber si sabían tan bien como se veían.

Sin pensarlo, la tome algo brusco de la nuca y la comencé a besar como si mi vida dependiera de sus exquisitos labios, no quería dejar de besarla, el sabor de sus labios era dulce, el mejor sabor que haya probado , estaba tan fascinado, no la dejaría ir, aunque ella siguiera forcejeando como lo está haciendo ahora, no dejaba de moverse, trataba de liberarse de mí, pero yo no permitiría, la tome firmemente de la nuca con una mano y con la otra la sujete de la cintura, después de un rato sentí como ella dejaba de forcejear y comenzaba a corresponder mi beso con la misma pasión con la que yo la besaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, empecé a notar como mi entrepierna comenzaba a endurecerse. La tome de su bien formado trasero y comencé a masajear sus glúteos, ella emitió un gemido, eso provocó que mi erección se endureciera mas. En un movimiento la alce para que sus piernas quedaran a la altura de mi cintura y ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y haciendo el contacto más íntimo. Comencé a mover mi cadera para que ella pudiera notar mi erección en su entrepierna, al hacer esto, ella gemía más fuerte y yo comencé a moverme con más rápido.

Tenía una mano en su cintura y con la otra estaba explorando todo su cuerpo, desde sus piernas hasta su cabeza, luego comencé a masajear uno de sus pechos, ella como respuesta me mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener sus gemidos.

Sin poder resistir más, empecé a bajar el cierre de su vestido, haciendo que la parte superior de este se quedara hasta su cintura y dejando a la vista sus grande pechos que seguían cubiertos por el brassier.

Mi boca abandono sus labios para bajar hasta su cuello proporcionando pequeños mordisco y nuevamente seguí bajando hasta quedar a la altura de sus pechos, comencé a besar la parte superior de sus pechos y una que otra vez la mordía dejando pequeñas marcas en su tez blanca.

Con la mano que anteriormente estaba masajeando sus pechos, ahora estaba acariciando sus bien formadas piernas, hasta llegar a sus pantaletas que estaba totalmente húmeda. Con movimientos lentos, empecé a acariciar su intimidad por encima de sus pantaletas.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirar su pantaletas de su intimidad, un grito hiso que nos separáramos repentinamente.

-¡AAAAAHHHH PERVERTIDOS!-…

…

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. :3 JAJAJA soy mala**

**Les agradezco a las que me han apollado con reviews, gracias por dedicar un poco de su tiempo en leer mi historia.**

**El siguiente fin de semana subiré el tercer capítulo.**

**Cuídense. **


	3. Capitulo3: Juegos Del Destino

**POV. Bulma**

-¡Soy una estupida!-

-Vamos Bulma, creo que estas exagerando las cosas-

-¡No Milk, no estoy exagerando!-

-Solo fue un beso, vamos Bulma, no es como si se fuera acabar el mundo por un simple beso- pero yo sabia que no solo fue un simple beso, casi tenia relaciones con un completo desconocido, UN DESCONOCIDO, en una bodega, UNA BODEGA. No podia creer que yo, siendo una mujer casada, se dejara llevar por una pasión descontrolada, un momento de debilidad, que pudo haber sido el error más grande que pude haber cometido en mi vida. Y lo peor es que lo deseo, sin saber quien es, deseo que este a mi lado, deseo que jamás hubiera entrado aquella chica en donde estábamos, quiere sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus labios en los míos, esos besos tan apasionados, tan llenos de deseo...¡pero que es lo que estoy pensando!

Estaba tan perdida en mis recuerdos, se que Milk comenzó a sospechar, un fuerte calor se apodero de mi cuerpo al recordarlo que paso hace unas horas atrás, sabia que mis mejillas debían estas sonrojadas, Milk comenz a examinarme con la mirada provocando con el sonrojo de mis mejillas aumentara.

-Bulma, dime que no paso algo mas- no pude responder, yo sabia que hab a pasado algo mas, algo que quer a que se repitiera.

-Bulma, no te quedes callada dime no paso nada mas-

-Esss... pue...es esss... que... yo noo...no...no...no quise...no no... si si quise... pero no...si pero no...- dios mío ni siquiera yo me entendía.

-¿Como que si pero no?, Bulma no te entiendo, que fue lo que paso y te pido que me digas la verdad- quiere que le diga que paso, ni siquiera yo se que paso en realidad.

-Fueron mas que unos besos- le respond en un susurro, dudo que me halla escuchado.

-No te oigo nada-

-Fueron mas que unos besos- le volvía responder en un susurro.

-¡DIOS MIO, BULMA NO TE ESCUCHO NADA!-

-¡CASI TENGO SEXO CON UN COMPLETO DESCONOCIDO!- enseguida que dije eso me tape la boca con ambas manos. Milk parec a estas en shock, no se mov a para nada, solo me miraba fijamente.

-¿Coooomoo... queee... casi?, Buuulmaaa... que fue lo que paso-

-No lo se Milk, todo paso tan r pido, no se con exactitud que fue lo que paso, pero si se que no tuvimos nada-

-Un momento, tu me dijiste que lo conociste en la galería-

-Si-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Que?-

-¿Como fue que casi tuviste intimidad con alguien en un lugar publico?- me sonroje al entender que era lo que quería que le digiera.

-Pues fue en una bodega donde estuvimos-

-¿Una bodega?-

-Si, una bodega-

-Hay Bulma, no quiero saber que fue lo que paso exactamente, pero hovio que luego me lo dirás-

-¡MILK!- Estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-No es cierto Bulma, pero dime, Cómo saliste de ahí?-

-Pues después de que la chica entrara, comenzó a gritarnos y rápidamente nos vestimos...- no pude terminar por que Milk me interrumpi .

-¿vestirse?-

-No vestirse del todo, solo nos acomodamos la ropa, pero como te decía rápidamente nos acomodamos la ropa y salimos de ahí, yo me subía un taxi y no se...-nuevamente fui interrumpida, pero esta vez fue mi teléfono móvil el que me interrumpi , vi la pantalla y vi el nombre de Yamcha, no sabia si deb a contestar pero eso significaba que era una cobarde, así que conteste.

-Hola, Yamcha-

-Bulma linda ¿Dónde estas?-

-En la casa de Milk-

-Ah, ok, voy por ti-

-¿Para que?-

-Es una sorpresa-

-Eee ok, te espero-

-Llegare en unos minutos-

-ok, adiós-

-Adiós linda- ¿una sorpresa?

-¿Quien era Bulma?-

-Yamcha, dice que me tiene una sorpresa-

-Mmm que raro, pero bueno, dime que harás con lo que paso-

-lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidarlo, nunca lo vamos a mencionar-

-Esta bien, como tu lo digas-

-Y dime, ¿Dónde esta Goku?-

-Después de celebrar fue a visitar a Krilin-

-Oye tu sabes si sigue con esa tal Maron- Maron eran la novia de mi amigo Krilin, esa chica en verdad me desespera, siempre hablando de ella no le importa los demás.

-No, ya no andan, al parecer Maron tenia a alguien mas-

-Pobre Krilin, se ve a que la quería mucho-

-Ni te preocupes por el, comenzó a salir con 18-

-¿18?, pero no que salía con Broly-

-Pues creo que Maron engaño a Krilin con Broly-

-Que complicado- seguimos hablando hasta que Yamcha llego.

...

-Hola Yamcha- saludo Milk a mi esposo.

-Hola Milk, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-bien, pero dime que sorpresa le tienes a Bulma- si yo también quería saber cual era la sorpresa.

-Pues iremos por un amigo al centro, el viene de otro país, y no conoce estos rumbos, así que se quedara con nosotros asta tiempo indefinido- no podía creerlo, alguien viviendo con nosotros, no se por que Yamcha no me dijo nada antes, no hay suficiente comida, no e ido a comprar estos días y la casa esta echa un desastre, los platos sucios, ropa de Yamcha por todos lados, es todo un desastre y a Yamcha se le ocurre meter a alguien a la casa. Solo espero que no sea igual de desastroso que Yamcha.

-Pero es mejor que nos vallamos, porque ya es tarde y el centro no queda a la vuelta de la esquina-

-Si ok, adiós Milk, después nos vemos-

-Cuídate Bulma-me despedí de Milk y fui con Yamcha al auto.

\- Por que no me dijiste antes que alguien vivir a con nosotros?-

-Lo siento Bulma, pero era sorpresa-

-si pero toda la casa es un desastre, que pena, que dirá de nosotros-

-no te preocupes por eso, llegue temprano y limpie la casa e hice la cena para los tres, no hay de que preocuparse-

-Mas te vale-

-¿Estas enojada?-

-No- si, estoy muy enojada.

-mira lo que te compre- Yamcha me dio una caja, la abrí y era un nuevo sombrero, ja si cree que con eso me tranquilizare esta muy equivocado. Solo me puse el sombrero y me dedique a ver el paisaje ya se estaba asiendo de noche y comenzé a tener sueño...

**POV. Vegeta**

Ya era de noche, no faltaba mucho para que vinieran por mi, pero eso no me importaba mucho, no me la podí a quitar de la cabeza, ¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿alguna vez la volver a a ver?, pero que rayos me pasa, que me importa si la vuelvo a ver o no.  
Seguí caminando a donde quede en verme con el hombre que me recogería.

Lo espere unos minutos pero no aparec a, este era el lugar donde nos veríamos?, confirme la dirección y si era la correcta, entonces por que la tardanza, ya estaba aburrido, con frio y con hambre. Espere un rato mas asta que al fin logre divisar como un auto se acercaba a donde yo me encontraba, logre ver que dentro habían dos personas, el que se encontraba en el asiento del piloto sali y vi que era un hombre, cuando se acerco mas vi que era quien venia a buscarme.

-Hola vegeta-

-Llegas tarde- si tarde una hora tarde.

-Lo siento, pero ya, ya estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa-

-Como digas-de levante de donde estaba sentado para tomar mi maleta, pero se me adelanto.

-Yo me encargo de la maleta Vegeta, tu ve al auto y saluda a mi esposa, te quiere conocer- lo deje con la maleta y me encamine al auto, su mujer tenia un sombrero y no podía ver su rostro, llegue asta la puerta del copiloto, mientras que ella abría la puerta.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Vege...- era ella, no podía creerlo, cuando alzo la vista quede impresionado, pense que jamás la volver a a ver, que jamás volver a a ver sus hermosos ojos azules. Ella se ve a tan sorprendida como yo, ninguno dijo nada, solo nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos, otra vez esos ojos me volvieron a hechizar...

...

**Perdón por no haber subido la semana pasada, pero hay problemas con mi lap-top, mi hermanito la tiro por accidente y ya no tengo donde escribir, pero aun así yo seguir subiendo capítulos cada semana.**  
**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Promesas

**Capítulo 4: Promesas **

**POV. Vegeta**

Me encontraba recostado en mi nueva cama, ya estaba instalado en mi nueva habitación. No era muy grande, pero eso no importaba, era perfecta hasta que encontrara un buen departamento al cual mudarme.

Estuve por horas dando vueltas intentando conciliar el sueño, pero me era imposible, por más que intentara dormir no podía. No podía sabiendo que ella se encontraba a unos insignificantes pasos de distancia, su habitación de ella era justamente la habitación que estaba enfrente de la mía. De seguro ella se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, y tal vez con su esposo abrazándola, su esposo. No lo podía creer. Ella estaba casada, la mujer que deseo estaba casada con el hombre que gentilmente me ofreció vivir una temporada en su casa hasta encontrara un trabajo y ya pudiera conseguir el dinero suficiente para poder comprar un departamento.

Solo recordaba que fue lo que paso después de volvernos a encontrar…

…

Después de que nos volviéramos a encontrar, durante todo el camino, no pude apartar la mirada de ella. Seguía impactado, me era imposible creer que ella se encontrara sentada justo enfrente de mí. Durante el trayecto a su casa, lo sorprendí mirarme en algunas ocasiones, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero rojo, y se escondía en ese enorme sobrero.

Cuando llegamos, ella salía rápidamente del auto, me era gracioso vela actuar de esa manera. Yamcha me dijo que la cena ya estaba lista, deje mis pocas pertenencias en la sala de estar, estaba hambriento, hace horas que no cómo algo. Los tres comimos juntos, Durante toda la cena solo Yamcha y yo platicábamos, Yamcha era quien más me preguntaba sobre cosas sin mucha importancia, ella rara vez decía algo. Después de la cena, Yamcha le pidió a la mujer que me mostrara la habitación donde me quedaría, mientras el lavaba los trastes.

Todavía no sabía cuál era su nombre, Yamcha siempre se refería a ella con "linda", "mi amor", "cielo", "bonita" y un sin fin de apodos.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, ella rápidamente se quiso ir, pero en un rápido movimiento la tome de los hombres y la acorrale en una pared. Ella no decía nada, ni siquiera me miraba, su vista estaba en el suelo. Con una mano tome su rostro y lo alce para que nos viéramos fijamente. Después de un rato viéndonos fijamente, comencé a acercarme lentamente a sus labios, quería probar otra vez el exquisito sabor de sus rosados labios. Comencé a besarla lento, con calma, ella no hacía nada, no se movía, pero después de un rato ella comenzó a mover los labios. La tome de su pequeña cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo, la quería sentir lo más cerca posible de mí. La empecé a besas con más pasión, cuando comencé a acariciar su espalda Yamcha la llamo.

-¡Bulma, cielo, ven por favor!- alla rápidamente se alejó de mí. Solo nos quedamos viendo por unos instantes sin decir nada, hasta que ella hablo.

-Prométeme que jamás lo volverás a hacer- me dijo en susurro.

No quería que la volviera a besar, no sabía si podía cumplir con eso.

-No te prometo nada- le respondí sinceramente.

-Lo que asemos no es correcto. Yo estoy casada y no puedo estar engañando de esta manera a mi marido- maldita sea. Por qué tenía que recordarme que ella estaba casada.

-No me importa- estaba furioso, y lo peor es que no sé por qué.

-Pues sabes qué. No me importa lo que tú pienses. Pero que te quede muy claro esto, yo te prometo que esto jamás se volverá a repetir- después de decir esto ella salió corriendo.

Después de todo esto me di un baño e intente dormir, pero no podía, ella estaba en mi mente. Bulma. Su nombre es Bulma, un nombre poco común. En realidad es la primera vez que escucho el nombre de Bulma. Tanto como ella y su nombre son únicos Ella era la primero que provocaba esta sensación dentro de mí. Y era una sensación que me estaba volviendo loco, ¿Cómo rayos llegue a esta situación?, deseando a una mujer ajena. Una mujer casada "pero ya no más". Esto tiene que acabar ya. No seguiré así. No seguiré deseando a una mujer que ya tiene dueño.

-Te prometo que jamás lo hare- susurre en la soledad de mi habitación. Después de un rato más logre quedar profundamente dormido.

POV. Bulma

Esto es una locura. El, de todas las personas que viven en la Tierra, justo él tenía que quedarse en nuestra casa.

Después de que salí corriendo de su habitación, me fui directo al baño y sí que necesitaba un buen baño, no entendía por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera extraña cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

Aquel beso que me dio, un beso exquisito, apasionado, lleno de deseo. No quería que se detuviera. Pero cuando Yamcha me llamo, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. No podía hacerle esto a Yamcha, él siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando más lo necesito, el jamás me ha lastimado, gracias a el volví a ser feliz, le debo la vida entera, y como se lo estoy pagando, engañándolo con su amigo. Dios, esto está mal. Si él no me puede prometer que jamás lo volveremos a hacer, yo si lo prometo que haré todo lo posible para que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

Seguí un rato más en el baño, cuando de repente a acorde de algo.

-¡Yamcha!- lo había olvidado por completo. Salí rápidamente del baño y me puse mi pijama. Salí de mi cuarto y fui a la cocina. Yamcha se encontraba sentado en la silla casi durmiendo.

-Yamcha- susurre su nombre para no espantarlo. Él se voltio a verme y pude ver que estaba algo enojado.

-Vaya al fin llegas-confirmado, estaba muy enojado.

-Perdón Yamcha, lo que pasa es que estaba bañándome-

-Bueno ya no importa, solo te quería decir que no me dieron permiso en el trabajo para salir antes durante estos días- ¿salir antes, para que habría pedido permiso para salir antes?.

-¿Para que querías salir antes?-

-Lo que pasa es que quería que los tres saliéramos a pasear, ya que Vegeta no conoce estos lugares, y quería enseñarle los lugares y de paso comprar algo de ropa para nosotros-

-Mmn que lastima, será hasta la semana que vine, cuando ya estés de vacaciones-

-Pues es por eso que quería hablar contigo, quiero que tú le enseñes la zona y cuando este de vacaciones podemos salir de la ciudad- no lo podía creer, quería que yo estuviera a solas con Vegeta.

-Pero Yamcha, no será mejor esperar a que tú…- no me dejo terminar, pues me tomo de la cara y me beso.

-Gracias Bulma sabía que lo entenderías-

-Pe..pero…-otra vez me interrumpió

-Mejor hay que dormir, mañana sera un día agitado-

-Ni que lo digas- dije en susurro

…

**Gracias por su apoyo, y gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la siguiente semana.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Celos De El

**Capítulo 5: Celos De El**

**POV. Bulma**

Cuando desperté por la mañana, me di cuenta de que Yamcha no se encontraba a mi lado, eso era raro, porque usualmente antes de que él se fuera casi siempre me despertaba para despedirse de mí. Al levantarme mi celular sonó, era un mensaje, cuando lo revise vi que era un mensaje de Yamcha que decía "cielo, me llamaron del trabajo, paso algo, nada de qué preocuparse pero tuve que ir temprano, te deje una buena cantidad de dinero para que tú y Vegeta salgan. Te quiero. Cuídate amor, nos vemos en la noche."

-¿POR QUE ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO A MI?- grite lo más fuerte que pude. Lo que menos quería era pasar todo un día con Vegeta.

-¡MUJER CALLATE NO ME DEJAR DORMIR CON TU ESCANDALO!- ¿pero quién se creía este sujeto para gritarme a mí? No se lo permitiría. Si él se quedaría por una temporada en mi casa tenía que empezar a prender MIS reglas, y una de ellas era que nadie, nadie me gritaba, si a Yamcha no se lo permitía mucho menos a él.

Me vestí lo más rápido posible, y me apresure a ir a su habitación. No me importo entrar a su habitación sin tocar antes, era mi casa y podía entrar a donde quisiera cuando yo quisiera.

-Oye tú, escúchame bien, no te permitiré que me griten en mi propia casa- Vegeta ni siquiera se movió, desde que entre él se encontraba acostado en su casa, parecía estar dormido. Poco a poco me fui acercando a su cama.

-¿Vegeta?- susurre su nombre. El lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, no dijo nada solo me veía fijamente, su mirada era penetrante. Mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse… No Bulma, no caigas otra vez.

Intente disimular lo que él, con su simple mirada, provocaba en mí, al parecer no se dio cuenta del estado en el que me encontraba.

-Sal de mi habitación en este instante- Vegeta se levantó de la cama y pude ver que solo tenía unos boxers. Dios mío. Mi cuerpo nuevamente me volvió a traicionar, estaba muy nerviosa. Aparte la mirada de su cuerpo, lo que menos quería era que supiera que es lo que el provoca en mí.

-Mujer, que eres sorda, te dije que te quiero fuera de mi habitación- no dejaría que él me mandara, no importaba si se daba cuenta de lo que me provocaba, yo no dejo que nadie me nadie en mi propia casa.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer en mi propia casa. Si yo quiero estar aquí, puedo estar aquí- Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando me acorde de lo que Yamcha me había pedido-Ahh porciento Vegeta, Yamcha me ha pedido que te mostrara la ciudad para que cuando decidas salir solo, sepas por donde ir y aprovechando la salida podríamos y de compras por que al parecer no tienes mucha ropa- dije viendo de reojo las pequeñas maletas que trajo con sigo.

-¿Donde esta Yamcha?-

-Ya se fue a su trabajo- el ya no dijo nada. Cuando me dio la espalda pude ver una gran variedad de cicatrices por toda su espalda. Me tape la boca con mis manos. Mi mirada viajo por toda su espalda, pero había una que llamaba más mi atención, era la más grande, se encontraba en su espalda baja y llegaba casi hasta su ombligo. Un sentimiento muy extraño me invadió. Quería saber que era lo que le había pasado, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle.

Cuando termino de vestirse yo seguía sin moverme, ver todas sus cicatrizar me afecto de una manera que no tenía idea. No me di cuenta de que él se me acerco hasta que me tomo de un brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa mujer?- me pregunto con algo de preocupación.

-No… nada… solo. No, no es nada. Salimos dentro de 20 minutos- sin más salí de la habitación de Vegeta

…

**POV. Vegeta**

Después de los 20 minutos, la mujer y yo salimos a desayunar a un lugar cerca de la casa.

La verdad me sentía un poco incómodo al estar solos. Ella actuaba como si nada entre nosotros hubiera pasado, como si nunca la hubiera besado, su actitud de alguna manera me enojaba, pero no le daría el placer de ver en el estado que provocaba su forma de actuar. Si ella actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, yo también actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado.

Llegamos al pequeño restaurante, era muy acogedor, no había muchas personas, mejor para mí.

Cuando no sentamos, rápidamente llego el mesero.

-En que puedo atenderle señorita- pero que le pasa a este sujeto, que acaso no me ve? imbécil. Fingí toser para ver si así notar mi presencia-y señor- ni siquiera voltio a verme cuando dijo señor, solo veía a Bulma. Maldito.

-Nos podría permitir el menú por favor- la mujer le sonreía dulcemente a sujeto, al verla ser tan amable con este sujeto me provocaba ganas de golpearlo hasta que este sentimiento extraño termine.

-Por supuesto señorita- al entregarle el menú, se le acerco más de lo permitido. Y a mí ni siquiera me había dado un menú para que yo escogiera.

-Yo quiero algo ligero, y tu Vegeta?- vaya al fin alguien me toma encuentra.

-Lo que sea- lo único que quería era que ese sujeto se alejara de ella.

-Está bien. A mi tráigame un onigiri y una sopa de miso y para aquí mi amigo el amorgado un tankatsu y un yakitori, y para tomar dos kombucha- el mesero se fue después de anotar todo lo que pidió la mujer. Después de que se fue el imbécil la mujer comenzó a explicarme que era lo que tenía cada platillo que pidió.

-El onigiri son bolas de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes , en algunos lugares les ponen adornos para hacerlos más llamativos, la sopa de miso es uno de los platos principales de la gastronomía japonesa contiene miso, dashi, pescado, kamaboko, cebolla, almejas y patatas , el tonkatu tiene chuleta de cerdo empanada y frita, el yakitori consiste solamente de piezas de pollo y verduras y el kombucha es una bebida fermentada de ligero sabor ácido- se veía muy alegre al estar explicando todo lo que contiene cada platillo, antes de que pudiera decir algo el imbécil se no acerco con lo que la mujer pidió para ambos.

-Aquí tiene su orden señorita, onigiri, una sopa de miso y un kombucha y esto es para el señor- este que se creía, casi tira mis platos, mientras que a ella se lo deposito enfrente con mucho cuidado.

-Gracias joven- le sonrió levemente. Odio verla ser tan amable con este imbécil.

-Y un yogashi para la dama- ¿yogashi? yo no me acuerdo de que ella ordenara yogashi.

-Disculpe joven, yo no pedí yogashi, debe ser un error-

-Sé que usted no lo pidió, considérelo un regalo- se le acerco y con una mano acaricio su mejilla. Mi sangre estaba hirviendo de la ira que estaba sintiendo en este instante. Estaba conteniendo las ganas de levantarme y golpearlo.

\- Muchas gracias, pero no podría aceptarlo, se lo caro que cuesta y no me sentiría bien al aceptarlo- ella intento de volverle el postre que le trajo el imbécil, pero él no lo permitió.

-Por favor señorita, esto es un regalo para usted, es la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida- ella no dijo nada, estaba muy sonrojada, rápidamente interrumpí.

-Y dime Bulma, a donde iremos después?- logre lo que quería, ella dejo de ver al imbécil y puso toda su atención en mí.

-Si estás de acuerdo podríamos ir a Kamakura- mientras me explicaba, comenzamos a comer- es una ciudad situada en Kanagawa, Japón, a aproximadamente 50 km al suroeste de Tokio. Es una ciudad que se encuentra rodeada por montañas, es famosa por sus templos y santuarios. Después podríamos ir a Harajuku, es una zona muy especial de Tokio que mezcla las mejores tiendas de moda con el parque de Yoyogi y el santuario de Meiji Jingu, el más importante templo sintoista de Tokio. Tambien Palacio Imperial es el corazón de Tokio, en un frondoso parque, y rodeado de fosos y jardines, residencia de la familia imperial japonesa. Y por último podríamos ir a Harayuku es una zona muy especial de Tokio que mezcla las mejores tiendas de moda con el parque de Yoyogi y el santuario de Meiji Jingu, ay podríamos comprar algo de ropa.- Estaba impresionado, además de ser hermosa también es muy inteligente.

Después de terminar, Bulma llamo al camarero para que nos diera la cuenta. Ella iba a pagar la cuenta, pero me opuse.

-Yo pagare- estaba sacando mi billetera cuando ella me detuvo.

-No Vegeta, yo pagare, para eso Yamcha me dio el dinero- esta mujer es una terca.

-Yo pagare mujer, y no insistas más- antes de que pagara ella me tomo de la mano.

-Ya sé, porque no mejor pagamos los dos y asunto arreglado-

-Está bien-

Después de pagar, estábamos a punto de salir cuando el imbécil se acercó a la mujer.

-Tal vez esto sea muy atrevido, pero quería preguntarle si le gustaría salir conmigo- no podía creerlo, este imbécil estaba invitando a un cita. Ella no decía nada.

-Piénselo y cuando tenga una respuesta llámeme. Aquí tiene mi numero- saco un papel y se lo iba a dar, antes de que ella lo tomara se lo quite y lo rompí.

-Vegeta- dijo ella sorprendida por mi acción.

-Oye imbécil, que te pasa, el papel era para ella-

-Ella no necesita tu asqueroso número- tome el brazo de Bulma y la saque de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué te sucede Vegeta?, no tenías que reaccionar de esa forma, ni siquiera iba aceptar se numero- ni yo sé porque reaccione así.

-Solo vámonos- la tome del brazo y le pedí a un taxista que nos llevara a kamakura…


	6. Celos De Ella

**Capitulo 6: Celos De Ella**

**POV. Vegeta**

Sentía que llevábamos horas dentro del taxi, mire mi teléfono, solo llevábamos 10 minutos, 10 jodidos minutos, y no tengo la mínima idea de cuánto falta para que llegamos a Kamakura.

Solo tenía una cosa en la mente. Ella.

Voltee ligeramente para poder verla. Tan hermosa. Sabía exactamente porque ese maldito quiso salir con ella. Era una mujer hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez haya conocido. Pero era una mujer casada. Casada con mi amigo, el que me está ayudando en un país que no conozco, el que me está dando donde quedarme por una temporada. Me había enamorado de la mujer de mi amigo.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el taxi se había detenido, hasta que ella me hablo.

-Vegeta, ya llegamos- yo solo asentí y le page al taxista.

Cuando salimos del taxi ella comenzó a caminar y yo solo la seguí por detrás.

-¿Vegeta, te encuentras bien?- no, no lo estaba, era lo que le quería responder, pero no lo aria.

-No me molestes mujer, estoy perfecto- le respondí.

-Como digas- seguimos caminando unos minutos más.

**POV. Bulma**

Después de caminar un rato, llegamos a un puesto de helados.

-Oye Vegeta, quiero un helad, ¿no quieres uno?-

-Claro- una muchacha era la que estaba atendiendo el puesto, cuando vio que nos acercábamos se sonrojo, no apartaba la mirada de Vegeta.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- la chica no apartaba la mirada de Vegeta. Se me hacia algo gracioso que mientras la chica estaba sonrojada y temblando, Vegeta parecía no notarlo o simplemente no le interesaba.

-¿Qué sabores tienes?- le pregunto Vegeta a la muchacha.

-¿De qué sabor te gustaría?- le pregunta la chica a Vegeta coqueta y guiñándole un ojo. No podía creerlo, esa chiquilla de aproximadamente de 16 años estaba coqueteando con un hombre mayor.

-Vainilla- le respondió sin mucho interés. La chica solo se sonrojo con más intensidad y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Yo de chocolate por favor- la chica me fulmino con su mirada.

-¿Vaso o cono?- me pregunto la chica de mala manera.

-Emmm cono- le respondí algo incomoda.

-Yo igual- le respondió Vegeta.

-Por supuesto, será todo un placer- la chica le sonrió a Vegeta.

La chica me entrego mi helado de y después se lo entrego a Vegeta y con una servilleta y a mí no me dio servilleta. Estaba a punto de pagarle hasta que Vegeta hablo.

-¿Qué es esto?- no sé de que estaba hablando, hasta que vi que en la servilleta había algo escrito, miro mejor y vi que era un numero y un nombre "_Fernanda"_.

-A, eso, es mi numero, por si quieres divertirte con una mujer de verdad- la chica me fulmino con la mirada, ja una mujer de verdad, yo soy mil veces más mujer que esta mocosa.

-Dudo que una niña pueda complacerme- le aseguro Vegeta.

-Te aseguro que te sorprenderé cariño- no podía mas, no sabía porque pero aun así lo hice. Tome mi cono de helado y se lo embarre en toda su blusa escotada.

-¡¿Pero que le pasa señora?! Esta loca- la chica comenzó a llorar y yo solo le lance en la cara el dinero.

-Aquí tienes, puedes quedarte con el cambio- se dije fingiendo amabilidad.

Me di la media vuelta y me retire, estaba caminado, seguía enojada, no, enojada no, era otro sentimiento, era… ERAN CELOS. CELOS. Yo estaba celosa. No puedo creerlo, seguí caminando hasta que Vegeta me detuvo.

-¿Qué paso haya mujer?- porque me tenía que preguntar, ni yo sé con exactitud porque actué de esa manera.

-Déjame- no quería que supiera que estaba celosa.

-Ya no tienes helado- cierto, no solo estaba celosa sino que también ya no tenía helado. Me senté en una banca que se encontraba cerca y Vegeta se sentó a mi lado.

-Toma el mío- el puso su helado enfrenté de mi rostro.

-No, es tuyo- me sentía rara, no sé porque.

-Bulma…- mi nombre sonaba casi mágico cuando él lo pronunciaba. Voltee para mirarlo a la cara, nos quedamos así, sin movernos, hasta que el puso su helado entre nuestras cara, comenzó a lamerlo, no sé porque pero hice lo mismo, estuvimos así por unos minutos hasta que el helado se acabo pero no nos habíamos dando cuenta hasta que nuestras lenguas se tocaron. Trate de alejarme lo más rápido pero él me detuvo y comenzó a besarme, lo empuje levemente.

-No podemos Vegeta- aunque sabia que esto estaba mal cada célula de mi cuerpo me pedía seguir, olvidarme de que estoy casada. Me levante.

-Hay que seguir, todavía falta mucho que ver- continuamos con nuestro paseo, le explicaba algunas cosas que no entendía.

Después de visitar los templos decidimos ir Harajuku. Vegeta no había traído con el mucha ropa, no sabía nada de él, de donde era y por que vino a Japón. Tomamos un taxi tardaríamos casi media hora.

-Vegeta, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- el solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿De dónde eres y por que viniste a Japón?- note como sus músculos se tensaron, creo que no debía haber preguntado.

-Vengo de Inglaterra- me respondió.

-¿Enserio? No se te nota el asentó-

-Porque no naci ay-

-¿Entonces de dónde eres?-

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- pero que grosero es este hombre, yo solo quiero ser amable. Después de veinte minutos llegamos. Como siempre había mucha gente, es un lugar muy popular. Habían muchas chicas que solo miraban a Vegeta, al parecer no hay un lugar en el que no haya un chica que no se le quede viendo, pero como no mirarlo, es un hombre muy apuesto, distinto a todos los chicos de aquí, tenía esa mirada tan intensa.

-¿Ahora donde vamos?- me pregunto Vegeta.

-Tengo en mente un lugar en donde podremos comprarte ropa-

Después de un rato llegamos a la tienda. Era una tienda para con la ropa moderna pero barata, a Yamcha no le gusta esta ropa, dice que es poca cosa, a mi me gusta y espero que a Vegeta también. Entramos, él no decía nada, no sabía si tomarlo como bueno o malo.

-¿Te gusta? Si no es así podríamos ir a otro lugar que sea mas de tu gusto- estaba a punto de salir de la tienda hasta que el me detuvo.

-No es mi estilo, pero podría ver si me interesa algo- yo solo sonreí y comenzamos a ver la ropa.

-Mira Vegeta, ¿qué tal estos?- eran unos pantalones pirata para hombre estilo casual negros.

-No sé, no se ven mucho de mi estilo- no se lo creí, veía en su mirada que le gustaban estos pantalones.

-Por lo menos pruébatelo, junto con… esta- era una men's business casual long sleeve shirt. El se metió al vestido mientras yo seguía buscando más ropa.

-Bulma- voltee cundo oí que Vegeta me llamaba. Se veía muy guapo.

-Te ves bien, ay que comprarlos llevamos-

Seguimos escogiendo ropa, después de una hora, salimos de la tienda. Vegeta llevaba puesto una solapa color sólido traje de cuello chaqueta de romeo hombres. Se veía muy guapo y parecía que yo no era la única que piensa eso, muchas chicas lo miraban inclusive una se le acerco.

-Oye amigo, me preguntaba si no querías salir conmigo y unas amigas- y cerca de ahí estaba un grupo pequeño de chicas viendo a nuestra dirección, se reían y se susurraban cosas entre ellas. Las ignore y dirigí mi atención asía Vegeta. No hacía nada, solo estaba ahí parado viendo a la chica. Yo no quería estar aquí, así que mejor me fui rápido de ahí.

-¡Bulma!- oí como Vegeta grito mi nombre, pero yo no le hice caso, seguí corriendo hasta que sentí como unos musculosos brazos me tomaban da la cintura.

-¡Suéltame!- le exigí mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre.

-No lo haré, ya estate quieta- me detuve.

-Suéltame- susurre, me sentía fatal, nuevamente estos celos sin sentido.

-Ninguna de esas chicas me interesa- todavía me encontraba entre sus brazos.

-No me interesa- mentía.

-La única chica que me interesa eres tu-

~~/°\~~

**_Perdón_**_** por no haber actualizado, tuve un problema, pero listo, ya paso y seguiré con esta historia :)**_


	7. Eso No Es Amor

** Capitulo 7: Eso No Es Amor **

**POV. Bulma**

-Lo que dices es una tontería, sabes que estoy casada, no podemos estar juntos- le dije triste, porque tuve que conocerlo.

-¿Y amas a tu esposo?- pero como se atrevía a preguntarme eso.

-Claro que lo amo- no, creo que no, desde que el llego ya no sé lo que siento por Yamcha.

-No te creo-

-No me interesa si tu no me crees- me di la vuelta, no quería estar cerca de él.

Vegeta estaba caminando detrás de mí a una buena distancia, después de un rato me calme y decidí que lo mejor era regresar a la casa, Yamcha no tardaría en llegar. Subimos a un Taxi tardaríamos como media hora para llegar. No llevábamos ni cinco minutos cuando Vegeta comenzó a hablarme.

-¿Cómo lo conocistes?- de que hablaba.

-¿Ehh?-

-Yamcha, ¿Cómo conocistes a Yamcha?-

-Lo conocí a los 7 años, cuando quede huérfana- vi la cara de Vegeta, está muy atento a lo que yo le decía.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto.

-Yo estaba en casa cuando paso el accidente, mi madre estaba embarazada iba a dar a luz, el accidente lo provoco un chofer ebrio, no tenia mas familia, la madre de Yamcha fue una gran amiga de mi mamá, ella me adopto, es cuando empecé a estar más tiempo con Yamcha- sentía como las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos

-Perdón no debí haber preguntado- Vegeta me abrazo, no pude resistir mas, comencé a llorar.

-No te preocupes- intente levantarme pero Vegeta no dejaba de abrasarme, lo mire a los ojos y el a mí, nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta que muestras boca se encontraron, el beso fue despacio y lento, me sentía segura, protegida. Me separe lentamente de él y lo mire a los ojos, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos viéndonos, solo con el he sentido este fuerte sentimiento.

-Dime que tu también los sientes- ¿Qué yo también lo siento? Si, lo siento, le quiero decir que si lo siento pero eso no tiene que suceder, todo el tiempo que estoy con él me tengo que recordar que estoy casada.

-No sé de qué me hablas- mentir, era lo único que podía hacer en este momento.

-No me mientas Bulma, yo se que tú sientes lo mismo que yo cuando nos vemos a los ojos- si, este enorme sentimiento, esta gran pasión, la cual nunca tiene que salir a luz.

-Yo estoy casada y no pienso serle infiel a mi esposo, yo lo quiero mucho y lo respeto, nunca seria capas de traicionarlo, el jamás me ha dejado sola así que yo jamás lo dejare-

**POV. Vegeta**

A oír sus palabras sentía como si una parte de mi se rompiera en miles de pedazos, ¡MALDIOCION! Me sentía como el hombre más estúpido del mundo, no quería entender que ella estaba casada, para mí era algo ilógico. Pero poniendo más atención a lo que ella dijo me di cuenta de algo.

-No lo amas- ella solo se quedo impresionada por la declaración que acabo de decir.

-Claro que lo amo- no es lo que ella había dicho hace unos momentos.

-No, tu habías dicho que lo quieres mucho, no lo amas Bulma- si lograba que ella entrara en razón podría separarse de él.

-Tú no sabes lo que siento, a Yamcha lo amo, el siempre a estado a mi lado, apoyándome en todo- eso no es amor.

-Exacto Bulma, estas tan acostumbrada a que el este a tu lado que piensas que lo amas pero eso no es cierto, tu no lo amas- yo solo insistía, ella tenía que entrar en razón.

-Cállate, no tengo que estar ablando contigo de esto, no quieras manipularme, no lo lograras, deja de decir tanta estupidez, ten bien claro esto, jamás estere contigo, déjame en paz- comenzó a llorar, ya no sabía que decir, de repente mientras el taxi estaba parado por el alto ella se bajo.

-¡Bulma!- le grite pero ella no me izo caso, le page al taxista y salí rápido para alcanzar a Bulma

-¡Joven su cambio!- oí como el taxista me gritaba, pero yo no le hacía caso, solo quería detener a Bulma. No la veía por ninguna parte, entre tanta gente se me había escabullido, gritaba su nombre, tenía que hablar con ella, todas las personas solo se cejaban del alboroto que estaba causando con mis gritos. Después de unos minutos me rendí, así no la encontraría, lo mejor era irme a la casa y esperar a que llegara.

Después de casi una hora caminando al fin llega a la casa, como todavía no se bien andar por aquí me tarde más de lo que había pensado. Estaba muerto del cansancio, entre a mi habitación me quite la ropa y me envolví mi cintura con una toalla, me metí al baño me quite la toalla y comenzó a bañarme.

**POV. Bulma**

Estuve casi una hora caminado por un parque, las palabras de Vegeta daban vueltas en mi cabeza _"estas tan acostumbrada a que el este a tu lado que piensas que lo amas pero eso no es cierto, tu no lo amas"._ Sera eso cierto, muy dentro de mi sabia que eso era cierto. Desde el accidente siempre he estado con Yamcha, no me quería separar de el por miedo, a que, no lo sé, tal vez miedo a quedarme sola otra vez, a Yamcha siempre lo he visto como a una hermano, no, no es cierto, yo lo amo, estoy dejando que las palabras de Vegeta me afecten.

Al fin llegue a casa, al parecer Vegeta todavía no había llegado, tal vez no fue una buena idea haberlo dejado solo, el todavía no sabe andar por esta ciudad.

Entre al baño, quería cepillarme aun sentía el sabor de Vegeta en mi boca. Cuando entre esculle el agua de la regadera supuse que era Yamcha. Tome mi cepillo y le puse la pasta dental y comencé a cepillarme.

-Ay amor no sabes lo confundida que estoy- deje el cepillo todavía con algo de paste en el lavamanos. Quite la cortina de la regadera, Yamcha estaba dándome la espalda, estaba lleno de jabón. Lo abrace por la cintura y bese su espalda.

-Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero- no puede ser, no es Yamcha.

-Peeeeroo sii tuu eeereess…- estaba en shock.

-Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo- Vegeta se volteo y no pude evitarlo y lo mire por completo. Dios mío, su cuerpo, estaba totalmente desnudo, mojado y desnudo. Sentía como mi rostro ardía de la vergüenza, el solo sonreía, reaccione y salí rápido del baño. No me había dado cuenta de que Yamcha había llegado hasta que choque con él.

-Bulma ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Y por qué estas mojada?- no sabía que decirle.

-Ahh Yamcha ya llegastes, perdón tengo mucho sueño voy a dormir un rato- y salí corriendo a mi habitación.


	8. Traición

**Capitulo 8: Traición **

**POV. Vegeta**

Después de terminar de bañarme, me dirigí a mi habitación, pero en el camino vi a Yamcha parado en medio de la sala.

-Y ahora a ti que te pasa, ¿Por qué estás ahí parado como estúpido?- le pregunte pero al parecer el no me oyó porque seguía sin moverse del lugar donde se encontraba.

-Vegeta dime la verdad, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-yo solo lo mire seriamente, al parecer estaba confundido, pero quien no lo habría de estar. Llega y lo primero que ve es a su mujer correr a su habitación totalmente empapada y nerviosa y después me ve a mi igualmente mojado y con solo una toalla cubriéndome. Cualquiera con el más mínimo de inteligencia deduciría que algo acababa de ocurrir.

-No sé de qué me hablas- le respondí simplemente. Estaba dispuesto a ir a mi habitación, pero me detuve cundo lo escuche hablar.

-No quiero que te le acerques- lo que había dicho solo provoco que mis músculos se tensaran y una rabia indescriptible me dominara.

-¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme que hacer y qué no hacer?- ni siquiera me volteo para mirarlo a la cara.

-Yo solo te dijo que no te quiero ver cerca de ella. Y te lo digo porque ella es MI esposa y tengo todo el derecho de decidir quién está cerca de ella- eso me hiso enfurecer a un mas. Me voltee y me acerque a el de manera amenazante.

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir por ella, y si yo quiero estar cerca de ella es mi decisión y si no me pide directamente que me aleje de ella pues no lo hare porque no me da la gana- si más me dirigí a mi habitación.

**POV. Bulma**

Me encontraba totalmente agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Hoy había sido un día agitado, desde esa mañana hasta ahora, había sido una locura.

Me recosté en mi cama, ya no quería saber nada hasta el día siguiente. Me tape con las cobijas y empecé a dormirme hasta que el ruido de la puerta me asusto pero no me moví, preferí fingir que ya estaba dormida, no quería tener que darle explicaciones a Yamcha de lo que ocurrió este día.

-Bulma, Bulma- me llamaba suavemente pero no me moví -Al parecer ya se durmió- sentí como se sentaba a mi lado y se acercaba a mí. -Mi amor no te quiero perder por ninguna de mis errores y mucho menos por ese tipo- me decía mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

¿Pero de que errores está hablando y como por ese tipo? Yo jamás lo dejaría por alguien más, el ha estado siempre a mi lado, ahora yo estaré a su lado, sin importar lo que sienta. Y con esos pensamientos me quede dormida.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel día. Salía más seguido para evitar estar a solas con Vegeta, pues últimamente Yamcha entraba más temprano a trabajar y salía tarde. Todos los días era lo mismo, cuando despertaba Yamcha o Vegeta ya tenían el desayuno listo, a mi no me salía tan rica la comida como a ellos y sobre todo a Vegeta, después de desayunar Yamcha se iba y yo me alistaba para irme también. Cuando yo me iba Vegeta se alistaba para irse a trabajar, ya había conseguido un trabajo y solo esperaba juntar un poco mas de dinero para poder conseguirse un departamento e irse de la casa. Casi siempre que salía me iba directo a un pequeño puesto de manualidades que tenia, no era necesario que yo trabajara pues con lo que ganaba Yamcha era suficiente para los dos, pero no podía estar todo el tiempo sin hacer nada así que decidí poner mi pequeño puesto. Después de trabajar unas horas salía con mi amiga Milk, íbamos a tomar un café o a comer y a platicar de cualquier cosa.

Hoy como todos los demás días me desperté a las 7:00 a.m., después de vestirme me dirigí hacia la cocina por un rico desayuno. Cuando llegue Vegeta se encontraba desayunando.

-Buenos días- lo salude contenta, pero como siempre no me contesto. Me serví un poco de jugo de naranja y tome una manzana, me senté en una silla que se encontraba enfrente de donde estaba sentado Vegeta, estuvimos en silencio hasta que Yamcha entro a la cocina.

-Buenos días- saludo Yamcha acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Yamcha- le respondí sonriendo.

-Oye Vegeta, ¿a qué hora sales hoy?- esa pregunta me extraño, ¿para que querrá saber Yamcha a qué hora sale Vegeta?, desde hace una semana se han estado evitando mutuamente y no sean dirigido la palabra, esta es la primera vez que los veo hablarse nuevamente en días, no sé porque sean estado comportando de esa manera.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- Vegeta estaba viendo fijamente a Yamcha a los ojos, con esa mirada tan penetrante y misteriosa.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo esta tarde- me sentía totalmente ignorada.

-Bueno yo ya me voy, adiós- me despedí de ambos y salí de la casa con dirección a mi local.

**POV. Vegeta**

Después de que Bulma se despidió y se fue me levante de la silla con intenciones de irme a trabajar.

-No me has respondido Vegeta-

-A las 5- le respondí sin ganas y me salí rumbo a mi trabajo.

Era las 5:30 y el estúpido de Yamcha no aparecía por ningún lado, ya arto de esperarlo comencé a caminar a la parada de autobuses, pero un grito hizo que me detuviera.

-¡Vegetaaa!- voltee y vi que era el tarado de Yamcha.

-Legas tarde le dije ya cuando estaba cerca de mí.

-Lo sé, y perdón, tuve y pequeño problema, pero ya- estuve tentado a preguntar si tuvo un problema con Bulma, pero mi orgullo se interpuso, ya cundo llegáramos a la casa me daría cuenta si habían tenido algún problema.

-Mejor déjate de estupideces y vallamos rápido a donde quieras ir, porque no tengo todo tu tiempo-

-Está bien Vegeta-

Subimos al auto de Yamcha, y después de unos minutos llegamos al centro comercial.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunte fastidiado.

-Necesito que me ayudes a comprar algunas cosas, no podía traer a Bulma porque ella es un asco en las compras- dijo riendo, yo solo lo mire con odio.

Entramos al centro comercial, después de veinte minutos de estar al lado de esta sabandija tenía ganas de matarlo, solo se la pasaba hablando de su trabajo o también se estaba quejando de lo mal que cocina Bulma.

-Te lo digo enserio Vegeta, ella es un asco en la cocina e intentado enseñarle pero a veces es tan tonta y no aprende nada- ya esta arto de oírlo, estaba a punto de decirle que se callara de una buena vez, pero su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Yamcha se quedo viendo su teléfono unos momentos hasta que al fin contesto-

-¿Bueno?... si amor- el volteo a verme y es susurro me dijo "_es Bulma_"- si cariño… no te preocupes, tratare de ir lo más rápido que pueda-

Mientras ese estúpido seguía hablando volteé a ver a todas partes tratando de distraerme, pero para mi sorpresa vi a Bulma caminando junto a otra chica, ambas platicando muy alegremente. Volteé a ver nuevamente a Yamcha y este seguía hablando supuestamente con "Bulma".

Maldito.

Sin decir nada me fui, Bulma tenía que saber que ese maldito la está engañando. La estuve buscando pero no lograba encontrarla, hasta que salí al estacionamiento y vi como ella se despedía de su amiga. Me acerque a ella, y cuando su amiga ya se había alejado lo suficiente no pude resistir y la abrase por detrás. Ella di un pequeño salto junto con un chillido.

-No te asuste mujer, soy yo-

-Estúpido Vegeta me asustastes- me dijo mientras se de separaba de mi.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- ella se dio cuenta de que era algo serio.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No hay que hablar aquí, puede llegar en cualquier momento-

-¿De quién hablas?- no le conteste, simplemente la tome del brazo y la jale para que entremos al centro comercial. La lleve a donde se encontraba la zona de juego, dudo que si Yamcha empiece a buscarme lo haga aquí, aquí estaremos seguro y podre contarle todo.

-¿A que venimos aquí Vegeta?- no sabía cómo decirle que su esposo la engaña.


	9. Secretos Revelados

**Capitulo 9: Secretos Revelados**

**POV. VEGETA**

-¡Vegeta!- maldición, era Yamcha, ¿pero como carajo supo donde estaba?, tenía que decirle a Bulma la verdad pero este no era el mejor momento.

-Hablaremos después, ahora no es el mejor momento- le murmure a Bulma, ella solo asintió.

-Vegeta te estaba buscando y… ¿Bulma?, ¿pero qué hacer aquí?-

-Vine con Milk a dar una vuelta, no tiene mucho que se fue-

-Bueno no importa la razón por la cual está aquí, sino el por qué están juntos y parece que se esconden de mi, les aviso que a mí no me gustan los secretos- maldito, no puedo creer que todavía se ponga a decir esas estupideces si él es el que está engañando a todos. Es un maldito cobarde.

-Te aseguro que no eres el único al cual no le gustan los secretos- al parecer se sorprendió por lo que dije, luego me miro con odio. Ambos nos veíamos fijamente con odio, su mirada me lo decía todo, el se dio cuenta de que yo ya sabía la verdad, su juego se acabo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?, por favor díganme la verdad- si quería la verdad yo se la daría.

-Vete a casa Bulma, nosotros en unos minutos te alcanzamos- ya sabía la razón por la cual Yamcha quería que ella se fuera.

-¿Qué? Irme ¿Por qué?-

-No le hagas caso mujer. Si quieres saber la verdad quédate- Yamcha solo me miro con más odio.

-¡Maldita sea Bulma, solo lárgate!- al principio ella se asusto al escuchar a su esposo gritarle. Ya estaba a punto de lanzármele a golpes por atreverse a gritarle a Bulma pero ella reacciono primero.

-¡Oye pero quien te has creído para gritarme de esa manera, no me importa que seas mi esposo, eso no te da el derecho de gritarme!, y además no me iré sola, nos iremos los tres, porque si no se habían dado cuenta somos el centro de atención- tenía razón, no me había dado cuenta que todas las personas nos miraban fijamente.

-¡Maldita gente chismosa, métanse en sus asuntos!- algunas personas se fueron mientras que otros solo me miraban enojados. Tome a Bulma del brazo y la jale para que saliéramos de aquel lugar.

-¡Oye maldito salvaje suéltala!- ese estúpido siempre está molestando.

-Ya basta los dos, Vegeta se perfectamente donde queda la salida, no necesitas llevarme y Yamcha por favor no te hagas el caballero que eso en estos momentos no te queda, se no se qué sucede, porque esa actitud de ambos, pero me lo explicaran una vez que lleguemos a la casa pero por lo mientras compórtense-

**POV. BULMA**

Yamcha se negó a que yo llevara a Vegeta en mi coche, el dijo que no quería que estuviéramos solo, sabía que Vegeta tenía que decirme algo, pero Yamcha se negó, decidimos que lo mejor sería que yo fuera con Yamcha en su coche y que Vegeta fuera en mi nuevo coche. Apenas salimos del estacionamiento y Yamcha se disculpo.

-Perdón Bulma, no era mi intención gritarte, pero es que ese estúpido de Vegeta me hiso enojar, saber que yo te amo-

-Yamcha por favor dime que sucede, ¿porque discuten?- quería saber ya la verdad.

-Te lo explicare todo, lo que sucede es que Vegeta nos quiere separar, quiere que peleemos, a inventado que tengo otra familia, no sé de donde lo saco, pero debes creerme a mí, el solo te quiere para él, te aseguro que hará lo posible para que me odies- no podía creer lo que me decía. Nunca creí que Vegeta fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Ya no hablamos más sobre el asunto durante el resto del camino, hasta que llegamos a la casa.

Los tres entramos a la casa y de inmediato me fui a sentar al sillón.

-Bien Vegeta, ¿Qué es lo que tenias que decirme?-

-Mira mujer, tal vez no lo creas, pero es la verdad y es mejor que lo sepas ya. Yamcha tu esposo te engaña- yo solo lo mire a los ojos, no sabía que creer, quisiera creer lo que me dice pero no me imagino a Yamcha engañándome, además el me dijo que Vegeta me diría esto, tal vez sea cierto lo que Yamcha me dijo, Vegeta seria capas de cualquier cosa con tal de que yo dejara a Yamcha.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro de que Yamcha me está engañando?- mire a Yamcha, el estaba inquieto, incluso podría decir de que estaba nervioso.

-Si no me crees revisa su celular, tiene una llamada de esta tarde, de hace como media hora. Cuando contesto yo está ahí, me dijo que eras tú pero en ese instante te vi pasar con tu amiga, el te engaña- voltee a ver a Yamcha y lo vi sonreír.

-Yamcha permíteme tu celular- el sin dudarlo me lo entrego.

-Aquí tienes mi amor- comencé a revisar el historial de llamadas y no tenia ninguna llamada desde el día de ayer.

-No hay nada- Vegeta parecía no creerlo, me arrebato el celular de las manos y comenzó a revisarlo.

-No, imposible, esto es imposible, te juro que lo llamaron hace como media hora, de seguro elimino el historial, te lo juro Bulma créeme- el parecía estar totalmente convencido de lo que me decía, estaba muy confundida.

-Basta Vegeta, lo mejor sería que te largaras de esta casa, ya no eres bienvenido aquí, tienes quince minuto para que prepares tus cosas y salgas de esta casa- no podía creer lo que decía Yamcha, sentí un enorme dolor en el corazón de solo imaginarme de que Vegeta se iría, tenía que hacer algo.

-Yamcha no crees que esta es demasiado, no puedes echarlo de esa manera-

-Está bien me largo de este lugar- no, no quería que se fuera.

-No Vegeta, no tienes que irte, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- el no me hiso caso y se fue a su habitación. Me quede hablando con Yamcha, el estaba convencido que lo mejor sería que Vegeta saliera para siempre de nuestras vidas. Después de unos minutos vi a Vegeta salir de su cuarto con dos maletas, me acerque a él para tratar de convencerlo de que se quedara.

-Vegeta por favor, no tienes que irte, puedo hablar con Yamcha y que te perdone- al parecer él se enojo por lo que dije.

-Cállate mujer, yo no le debo disculpas a ese imbécil, escucha lo que digo, el te engaña, no le creas lo que te diga- y después de eso se fue.

Después de ese día han pasado dos semanas. En esas dos semanas no he sabido nada de Vegeta, Yamcha parece más distante que nunca, entra de trabajar más temprano y sale más tarde, mientras que yo me la paso todo el día con mis amigas, ya nada es como antes.

-Bulma, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Ehh disculpa Milk no te escuche-

-¿Qué sucede Bulma? Has estado actuando muy extraño-

-Vegeta me dijo algo que me tiene muy inquieta-

-¿Qué te dijo ese hombre?-

-Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie-

-Te juro que no le diré a nadie-

-El me dijo que Yamcha me engaña, y por eso Yamcha lo corrió de nuestra casa, Yamcha me dijo que Vegeta solo me quiere para él y que sería capaz de decir cualquier cosa, y no sé qué creer-

-Oh Dios mío, Bulma perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, pero yo también creo que Yamcha te engaña-

-¿Qué?-

-Hace meses vi a Yamcha con una chica, pensé que era una amiga o alguna conocida, pero luego los vi besarse- sentía las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo di jistes?-

-Hable con él, y me juro que jamás lo volvería hacer, me dijo que él no haría nada que te lastimara, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes- Vegeta tenía razón, Yamcha me engaña.

-No te preocupes Milk, solo te pido un favor…

…

**Después de mucho tiempo, al fin, el capitulo 9.**

**Perdón por no haber subido antes, pero les prometo que subiré en capitulo 10 y ultimo capitulo (si, ya solo una capitulo y se acaba esta historia) lo subiré antes de irme de vacaciones, regresando de vacaciones seguiré con mi otra historia "Bab Boy".**

**Gracias por leer esta historia **


	10. El Fin De Todo

**Capitulo 10: El Fin De Todo**

**POV. Bulma**

Eran las seis de la mañana y Yamcha se estaba preparando para irse a su trabajo, sin que él lo supiera lo seguiría, quería saber que era lo que me ocultaba.

Me encontraba a una parte metros de su auto, todo era muy normal hasta que lo vi tomar una calle al sentido contrario de donde se encontraba su trabajo, lo seguí unos minutos más hasta que lo vi estacionarse enfrente de una pequeña casita, yo me estacione unas calles más lejos, pero no tanto para poder ver bien lo que pasaba. Vi a Yamcha salir de su automóvil y tocar la puerta de la casa, segundos más tarde una joven salió de la casa con un bebe en brazos, no sabía qué era lo que decían pero al parecer Yamcha se encontraba muy enojado y la chica comenzó a llorar al igual que su pequeño. Unos minutos después Yamcha se marcho a toda velocidad en su auto, espere unos minutos más para estar segura de que Yamcha no regresaría. Salí del auto y me encamine hacia la casa de la chica, toque la puerta y la chica salió gritando.

-¡Escúchame bien maldito, no quiero…! Perdóneme pensé que era otra persona- la chica se había puesto roja de la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes-

-¿Que se le ofrece señorita?- me pregunto sonriendo, era una chica muy linda, de pelo castaño y unos ojos verdes, era un poco mas bajita que yo, tendría como unos 20 años.

-Quería preguntarte sobre Yamcha- la sonrisa de la muchacha desapareció cundo pronuncie el nombre de Yamcha.

-Pase- me invito a entrar a su casa, me llevo hasta la sala y me invito a sentarme en un sillón.

-Es muy bonita tu casa- le dije sonriendo, ella también sonrió.

-Gracias-

-Mi nombre es Bulma y ¿el tuyo?-

-Me llamo Yuliana, pero ¿Cómo conoces a Yamcha?-

-Es alguien cercano a mí, por favor dime ¿Cómo lo conoces tu?- no quería decirle la verdad.

-Hace dos años nos conocimos en un bar, soy mesera- ¡¿hace dos años?!

-¿Y qué son?-

-Somos novio o éramos novios, pero ¿por qué me preguntas sobre su vida? Pensé que eran amigo, ¿él no me ha contado sobre mi?-

-Ya me tengo que ir- estaba a punto de salir cundo escuche el llanto de un bebe. Vi a Yuliana ir rápido hacia una habitación que estaba al fondo de un pasillo, luego la vi que traía en brazos a un bebe.

-¿Es tu hijo?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ver al pequeño.

-Si es mío y de Yamcha- no lo podía creer.

-¿Es de Yamcha?-

-Sí, pero él no lo quiere, cuando le dije que estaba embarazada me dijo que abortara, y como no le hice cazo me dejo, pero eso no importa, puedo criar a mi hijo si la ayuda de un hombre y me va apoya, sé que no estoy sola- sentía como mis lagrimas se acumulaba en mis ojos.

-Ya me tengo que ir, cuídate- salí rápido de su casa y camine hasta mi auto, una vez adentro trate de tranquilizarme, no quería llorar. Después de lograr tranquilizarme, fui directo a la casa de Milk.

…

-¿Y ahora que aras?- me pregunto mi amiga.

-Hablare con el- dije tranquilamente.

-No puedo creer que este tan tranquila, ¡Dios mío Bulma, el te engaño, te fue infiel!-

-Milk te recuerdo que yo también le fui infiel-

-Pero por lo menos no te acostaste con Vegeta-

-Le fui infiel, tal vez no tuve relaciones con él, pero lo desee, quería tenerlo cerca, dentro de mí y para mí eso es igual a como si me hubiera acostado con él. Le voy a pedir el divorcio a Yamcha, ya sabes que hacer-

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?-

-Es lo mejor Milk-

…

Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche, esperaba a que Yamcha llegara, al poco rato escuche su auto, comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

-Tranquilízate Bulma- me dije a mi misma.

-¿Bulma, no pensé que siguieras despierta?-

-Necesitamos hablar- le dije seriamente, vi como Yamcha se dio cuenta de que a un lado mío se encontraba una maleta

-¿De quién es esa maleta?-

-Quiero el divorcio- le dije si mas, lo mejor era ir al grano.

-¿Qué cosas dices?, está loca, de seguro Vegeta vino y te metió esa idea a la cabeza, otra vez esta con esa tontería de que te engaño. Ya te dije Bulma, no le creas-

-Estás equivocado Yamcha, Vegeta no vino a convencerme de que me engañas, el no me metió la idea de divorciarme de ti-

-¿Y cuál es la razón por la cual quieres el divorcio? Porque te digo, no pienso darte el divorcio-

-No me preocupa que no quieras dármelo, hable con mi abogado, ya puedo iniciar con el proceso aunque tú no quieras, y la razón es por adulterio por parte de ambos-

-¡¿Me has estado engañando?!-

-Si Yamcha, te he estado engañando, pero yo no soy la única infiel aquí, tu también me has estado engañando y no solo eso tienes un hijo- al parecer se sorprendió por la que había dicho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Eso no importa, solo te aviso que mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo, hasta luego- tome mi maleta con intenciones de de salir de aquel lugar que por mucho tiempo considere mi hogar.

-Te vas con el ¿cierto?- sabía perfectamente a quien se refería.

-No, simplemente ya no quiero saber nada de esto- salí sin mirar atrás.

…

Ya han pasado tres meses, el divorcio fue rápido, al final Yamcha estuvo de acuerdo, también una de las razones por la cual fue rápido el divorcio fue por la evidencia de adulterio, Yuliana declaro su romance con Yamcha y a su pequeño le hicieron una prueba de ADN, obviamente salió que Yamcha era el padre del pequeño, Yamcha esto de acuerdo con darle una pensión a Yuliana para su hijo. Yo confesé mi romance con Vegeta, pero ya todo estaba en el pasado. Durante esos meses conseguí un pequeño departamento, un nuevo trabajo, una nueva vida.

Pero aun lo extraño, durante esos tres meses no he sabido nada de él, pero sé que es lo mejor, al parecer todavía no se si en realidad lo amaba o si solo era pasión lo que sentía por él, por lo menos se que Milk se lo dirá.

_-Hace meses vi a Yamcha con una chica, pensé que era una amiga o alguna conocida, pero luego los vi besarse- sentía las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas._

_-¿Por qué nunca me lo di jistes?-_

_-Hable con él, y me juro que jamás lo volvería hacer, me dijo que él no haría nada que te lastimara, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes- Vegeta tenía razón, Yamcha me engaña._

_-No te preocupes Milk, solo te pido un favor-_

_-Lo que quieras- _

_-Quiero que le digas algo a Vegeta después de que me divorcie-_

_-¿Piensas divorciarte?-_

_-Sí, estoy segura que es lo mejor, no siento nada por Yamcha-_

_-¿Y te irás con Vegeta?-_

_-No-_

_-¿No? ¿Entonces qué quieres que le diga?-_

_-Que me perdone-_

_-¿Qué te perdone? ¿Por qué?-_

_-Dile que me perdone por estar jugando con él, no es que no lo quiera sino que la verdad no se que siento por él, dile que estoy confundida, pero que espero que me perdone algún día-_

_-¿Y si me pregunta por ti?-_

_-Por favor no le vallas a decir dónde voy a vivir ahora, lo que menos quiero es verlo por un tiempo, ya estoy la suficientemente confundida y si lo vuelvo a ver no se qué hare-_

**POV. VEGETA**

Un día mientras caminaba por la calle me encontré a la amiga de Bulma.

-¿Vegeta…? ¡Vegeta espera tengo que hablar contigo!- grito la muchacha.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte de manera tosca.

-Es sobre Bulma- la mire con interés

-Habla mujer-

…

Estaba recostado en mi cama, mi cabeza daba vueltas, después de la plática con esa mujer regrese a casa.

Bulma ya era una mujer libre, pero no sabía dónde estaba, sonreí, no importaba, la encontrare, la voy a buscar y la convenceré de que me ama.

…

**FINNNN **

**Bueno esto es todo, ya pueden matarme. Desde un principio decidí que Bulma y Vegeta no se quedaran juntos. Bueno gracias por leer y gracias por sus REVIEWS, le agradezco a:**

**Juniver**

**Marilu Moreno**

**nena.25**

**celestia carito**

**akiratechin**

**Guest**

**JaspheReal**

**blackbeautybaby**

**soyvegetariana**

**JaspheReal**

**rocy-rose**

**fatima**

**Nana2831**

**shadowsakuras**

**florecita1008ssj**

**diviceta21**

**johaaceve**

**Guest**

**naomigomiz**

**ORBIS EPSILON**

**Son pan**

**bulbriouji**

**Dame Shadows**

**Y a los que no tiene cuenta en pero estuvieron leyendo este fic gracias y a los que si tienen cuenta pero no dejaron reviews igualmente les agradezco por leer mi historia.**

**Gracias por leer mi historia, por su apoyo, por compartir conmigo lo que opinan de esta historia, tanto lo bueno y lo malo, lo que les gusto o lo en realidad no les gusto o vieron unas fallas en la historia gracias por estar ahí y decirme lo que está mal o no les gusto, sé que no soy buena haciendo historias y tampoco soy muy puntual a la hora de actualizarlas, perdónenme por eso, les recuerdo que esta es la primera historia que escribí, y que me inspire de una película que tiene el mismo título que este fic.**

**Y en verdad gracias 3 **


End file.
